Tears like an angel
by blubearmuse
Summary: An AU fic for any Blair/Serena shippers out there. Please enjoy, remember more reviews means more updates. Hope you like my newest story.
1. The return of our favorite it girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the storyline.**

**This is an AU fan fic for all the Blair/Serena shippers out there like myself. Please leave a review if you read.**

* * *

**Tears like an angel**

Blair slowly sipped her martini thinking about how much her life has changed since Serena left for boarding school. In Serena's mind she just had to get away and she knew if she saw Blair she would reconsider, but little did Serena know that Blair falling for her. But of course that was one secret Blair would never tell. Blair tilted her head and drank the rest of her martini in one swift motion. Carefully she got up to pour herself another serving, she was already on her fourth glass. Was Blair hiding something?

Blair just got a text saying that Serena's back. She stared down at her sidekick for a moment in disbelief. There's no way Serena's back - she's at boarding school. Blair thought to herself.

"Serena, darling. How are you?" Ms. Waldorf said happily, giving the young blonde a hug.

Serena. Blair quickly stepped out of her room, to see if she heard wrong. To her surprise there Serena was looking more beautiful than ever. She hadn't changed much; her blonde hair got darker, her sense of clothing got an upgrade, but her eyes - her eyes still remained the deepest shade of blue that were now searching for a light at the end of the tunnel. She wanted to find a way to make everything okay. Blair felt running away and never coming back. What Serena did really hurt. I don't think I can ever forgive her.

"Blair" Serena said happily.

Tears began welling up in Blair's eyes as she saw Serena. She couldn't face her knowing why Serena left she didn't want to get away... she left because she felt guilty. Blair sniffled softly and walked away.

Serena instinctively knew something was bothering Blair and ran after the short brunette. "Blair" Serena said softly, finding Blair sitting against the wall.

"Go away Serena I don't want to talk to you!!!!" Blair screamed.

Serena bent down in front of Blair looking into her eyes to see if they gave away any clues. But it was useless Blair angrily glared back at the tall blonde desperately wanting her to go away. "Blair I know something is bothering you. Please just tell me" Serena said softly.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Blair asked, a tear silently running down her cheek.

"I didn't know how to be your friend after what I did" Serena said.

"What you did really hurt me... I know about you and Nate"

"Who told you?" Serena asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter. How could you do that to me"

"I- I didn't know you two were together" Serena stumbled over her words unsure of what to say next she just hoped Blair would understand.

"That's a lie Serena and you know it"

"Blair what's your problem?" Serena asked.

"My problem is with you and how you left me and didn't even say goodbye I thought we were best friends but I guess I wrong... because the best friend I use to know would never hurt me the way you did. When I look at you now all I see is a stranger staring back at me. So much has happened since you left - so much that it makes me feel like screaming because you weren't there"

"I didn't know... you felt that way. Even I had known I would have-- " Serena was interrupted by Blair finishing the sentence.

"Stayed" Blair was more confused now more than ever one part of her really wanted to hate Serena for doing what she did... but then the other part of her really wants to kiss Serena. _I hate the way Serena makes me feel. When I scared I feel like collapsing in Serena's lap and crying in her arms and when I'm happy I can't help but smile because I know she'll always be with me. I hate the way Serena makes me feel. Vulnerable and weak... I hate the fact that I'm falling in love with her._

"Blair" Serena whispered stroking the brunette's soft hair.

"I hate you!!!" Blair shouted unable to push Serena's hand away from her face.

"What?" Serena stopped stroking her hair. "I hate you!!!" "How can you say something so mean" Serena asked confused.

Blair felt like screaming; Serena I hate that I couldn't stop thinking about you each moment you were away... and now that you're back all I want to do is kiss you.

"I hate you too" Serena shot back each word cutting through her like a knife. Serena felt if her throat was closing up like she couldn't breathe. She never meant to hurt Blair but seeing Blair this way - her being so upset was more than Serena could take.

"You can rot in hell for all I care because we are no longer friends" Blair angrily walked off. Serena silently watched as Blair stormed off - tears began stinging her eyes as she couldn't control this new feeling almost as if she was now suffering of a broken heart.

**Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Spotted Serena van der Woodsen crying as she watched her one true love walked out her life. Is S in love?**

**You know you love me**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl**

The end of chapter 1... what do you think continue or trash? Please give feedback. bye


	2. It hurts to feel this way

Here's chapter two. **Enjoy, please leave reviews!!**

* * *

Nate Archibald smart, hot, and not to mention rich. Nathaniel keeps a low profile now a days after his so-called breakup with Blair.

"Daddy, daddy" Little Anna Waldorf cried.

"What do you want?" Nate asked, frustrated at the fact that he's a teen dad with a two year old daughter.

"Can I get a hug?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Go back to bed" Nate said walking out of the room.

"You're a mean daddy" Anna said pouting.

"Yeah well--" Wait was I doing I can't believe I'm about to have an argument with a two year old _his_ two year old.

Nate stuck a toothpick into between his teeth and walked out the room. There was a knock on the door.

"Blair?!" Nate said surprised, opening the door the door to find his ex-girlfriend standing there.

"I didn't come here for you" Blair said pushing Nate aside, making her way into the small two bedroom apartment; ever since Nate's parents got divorced he got emancipated and now lives on his own.

Blair stepped inside the nursery a smile filled her face as her daughter's eyes lit up as she was happy to see her mommy.

"Mommy" Anna said wrapping her arms around Blair.

"Hi sweetie" Blair said giving Ana a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm taking you home okay"

"Yay" Anna clapped happily.

"You're taking her with you?" Nate asked.

"But I thought we agreed that she stay here with me"

"Well things are different now... S is back and I know you want to see her and I honestly don't want Ana around people like Serena. You should be glad I'm ridding you of your fatherly duties. Say goodbye to daddy"

"Bye daddy" Anna said with a wave as her mother gathered the rest of her things and walked out the door.

As for Serena she left the house shortly after Blair was out of view. She didn't go home - she just needed time to think so she went to Central Park.

Blair dropped off Anna and Anna's things at Grandma's house. Blair still couldn't really understand why she was falling for someone like Serena. All she could do now was pray that she never see Serena again and she'll be okay. But as always fate brings them back to each other.

- - -

"Serena?!" Serena quickly turned around to find Blair standing there still upset that she was still within breathing distance.

"Look Blair I know what you're going to say" Serena quickly tried to defend herself.

"Oh do you"

"I'm sorry I had messed things up between you and Nate I didn't mean to hurt you" Serena said.

"Serena stop, nothing you say is ever going to fix this" Serena began shaking her head, defensively trying to explain herself. "I came back hoping things would go back to the way they were"

Blair scowled. "Unfortunately for you that will never happen"

Serena grimaced disappointed at how no matter how she tried to get through to Blair that's she's trying to change Blair just doesn't see it. Without wanting to cause any more problems Serena picked up her book and began to walk away. But not without saying goodbye, "I know you don't hate me as much as you say you do..."

Blair with her back turned she began tearing up. Serena walked away because trying to talk to Blair is pointless. Blair's bottom lip quivered ever so slightly as she put her two hands over her face and began to cry. _I hate how you always get to me. I hate that I need you when you're not around. I hate that I love you. I hate... that I don't even hate you not even alittle bit not at all._

The end of chapter two... Please give feedback. bye


	3. Blair has a secret

Here's chapter three. **Please leave reviews!!**

* * *

**Serena has always been this unstoppable force. Beautiful and sincere she will always have an effect over me. It hurts me think she's no longer in my life. I need her so much it scares me to think I've already lost her. I wish things would go back to the way they were... when I had my best friend.**

Blair sat on the ground and continued crying she hated having such strong feelings for someone who she should really be hating.

"Blair?" a voice called out. Blair looked up to see Dan's little sister standing in front of her.

"Hi Jenny" Blair said sniffling. "Are you okay?" Jenny asked softly.

"Yeah, I... I just have alot on my mind"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jenny asked bending down in front of Blair.

"No, I'm fine really" Blair curled her lips into a smile. Jenny smiled.

"I just saw Serena is she back for good?"

"Yeah" Blair's voice drifting into a whisper.

"I take it you're not too happy" Jenny figured. "It's complicated"

"Okay, just know I'm hear if you ever want to talk" Jenny got up and began to walk away.

"Jenny"

Jenny stopped and turned around.

"Do you want to come to my house for a slumber party?"

"Really... me?!" Jenny asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah"

"Okay, thanks. I'll come by around 7, bye" Jenny waved goodbye and walked out of the park.

Blair smiled as Jenny ran out of the park and pulled herself off the ground. Blair walked out of Central Park and headed back to her house. When she arrived Anna ran to the door hoping it was Blair.

"Mommy" A smile filled the little girl's face.

"Hi sweetie" Blair picked up her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good you're home" Eleanor said coming out of the kitchen.

"Something wrong mother?" Blair asking bouncing her daughter in her arms.

"Your daughter is in need of formula and more diapers" "Well mother can't you go to the supermarket and buy them?"

Blair raised an eyebrow at her mother. "That shouldn't be my job - she's your child" Eleanor said.

"But she's _your_ grandchild. I'm only sixteen" Blair shot back.

"Well you should have thought of that before" Eleanor took a seat on the couch.

Blair scoffed at her mother and rocked Anna in her arms as she walked into her room. Only to see all of Anna's things moved into her room i.e. her crib, changing table and so on. Blair gently placed Anna in her crib as she was getting sleepy and walked out the room.

"Mom you can't be serious!!!" Blair yelled.

"Does it look like I'm joking" Eleanor snapped.

"You put Anna's things in my room"

"So..." Eleanor said looking down at a magazine.

"They shouldn't be there"

"She's your responsibility deal with it" Eleanor looked up at Blair for a moment.

"I can't believe you'd do that"

"I'm not trying to punish you... you put yourself in this position so you have to learn to handle it as an adult. " Eleanor kept flipping through the pages of the magazine.

_Ugh. _As much as Blair didn't want to admit it her mother was right.

Blair walked back into her room and sat on her bed. She dialed some numbers and waited for a response.

"Hey Is, it's me Blair"

"Hey Blair" Isabel said happily.

"Slumber party tonight. My house tell Kati"

"Okay. When should we come by?" Isabel asked.

"Now if you can"

"Got it. bye" Isabel said happily, closing her cell phone.

_ Click._ Blair closed her cell phone trying her hardest no to think about Serena or what she might be doing. Blair walked towards Anna's crib and gazed down at her beautiful baby girl.

---

Kati and Isabel knocked on Blair's door.

"You're here. Come in"

Kati and Isabel walked into Blair's room and headed straight towards Blair's room. Blair realized where they were heading and ran in front her door to block the entrance.

"You can't go in there" Blair said trying to maintain her composure.

"Why?" Kati and Isabel asked in unison.

"Because..." Blair began to say just as the doorbell rang.

Blair opened the front door and luckily it was little Jenny Humphrey.

"Jenny you're here" Blair gave Jenny a quick hug and invited her inside.

"Kati, Isabel you remember Jenny?"

"Yeah" Kat and Is said in unison.

"Hi" Isabel said shaking Jenny's hand.

"I'm Isabel but you can call me Is"

"I'm Kati you can call me Kat... but I rather _you_ not"

"Kati?!" Blair turned to face Kati who rolled her eyes.

Kati walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, Isabel followed.

"Jenny I'm so sorry. Don't mind Kat she's drunk"

Jenny giggled and then pointed towards Blair's room.

Not long after Anna woke up cranky and hungry she began crying for mommy.

"Is that a baby crying?" Jenny asked confused.

Blair bit her lower lip and opened her room door.

"She's your daughter" Jenny smiled looking down at the crying baby.

"She's so cute" "Jenny you have to promise me that you won't tell _anyone_ this includes Serena "

She _was _going to ask why she shouldn't tell It's not like it was that big of a secret. But of a respect for Blair she let it go, responding. "I promise" Jenny said.

Little baby Anna kept crying to her mummy's attention.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Baby Anna lifted up her arms indicating she wanted to be held. Blair picked her up and brought her into the kitchen.

Blair placed Anna in her high chair and went fumbling around in the cupboard for formula then remebered her mother saying Anna was out. Blair sighed and called Jenny into the kitchen.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything" Jenny said happily. "What is it?"

"Can you follow me to the store to get her some formula?"

"No problem. Where's her stroller" Jenny asked.

"Against the wall by my closet"

The two girls snuck out the house leaving Kat and Is on the couch talking and laughing.

---

"We need formula and diapers"

"I'll get the formula" Jenny quickly ran off in search of baby formula.

While Jenny went running though the supermarket looking for baby formula Blair laughed to herself, amazed at how she's found a friend in Dan Humphrey's little sister.

Blair went to aisle 7 and got the diapers and Jenny wheeled the cart up to the cashier.

They paid for the items and walked back home.

When they got inside they overheard Kati and Isabel talking;

"I heard that Nate went to see Serena earlier, and that they might get back together" Isabel whispered to Kati.

"Well we all knew Serena was nothing but a--" Kati began.

"Shut up Is, Serena is not a slut. She's... my friend"

"Friends don't sleep with other friends' boyfriends " Kati said pointing out the obvious.

Jenny took Anna out of the stroller and set it against the wall carrying her into the kitchen.

Anna still hungry became fussy again and started crying.Jenny did her best to try to keep the little two year old quiet.

"I want daddy!!!!" Anna yelled, doing her signature pouty face which she conveniently learned from watching mummy have her way with Nate before they split. "Daddy!!!"

Jenny scratched her head for a moment to try to think of what would make to the baby stop crying, but she had to work fast.

She gently lifted up the two year old and began bouncing her around in her arms, this seemed to soothe Anna, she began to suck on her thumb.

From time to time Blair would wander into the kitchen to check on Jenny, see how she was doing.

This time she found her holding Anna, Anna seem more relaxed now that Jenny rubbed her back. Blair frowned thinking to herself, _If only you knew. _Blair left the kitchen to join Kati and Is in the living room. But it wasn't too long after that the rest of the guests arrived.

"Everyone's in the living room"

The rest of girls greeted each other and went into the living room. Blair walked into her room, gazing upon the picture that sat atop her chester draw. It was a picture of her and Serena back when they used to be friends. _They were so happy. _She felt guilty for pushing Serena away, put every time she thought of Serena she couldn't help but think about S and Nate and what they did. But everyone deserves a second chance. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Serena's phone.

"Serena... It's me Blair" Blair spoke softly her voice beginning to crack as if she was going to cry.

"Blair?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad at you when I saw you at the park. I know you didn't mean to ruin things between me and Nate - me and him just weren't meant to be , you know?" Blair said tears running down her cheeks as she ran her fingers across the picture.

"All is forgiven"

Blair smiled happily. "Thank you S, If you're not busy can you come over?"

"Uh, okay"

_Click. _Blair closed the phone and shrieked happily as she waited for Serena.

Jenny was still in the kitchen with the baby. But there was something very evident that Jenny didn't realize about Anna.

**Gossip Girl here, spotted Lonely boy circling outside Blair's apartment. His eyes look scared and curious, Lonely boy is on a mission for the truth. Is little Anna Waldorf really Nate's baby?**

**You know you love me**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl **

To be continued...


	4. Author's Note

I'm no longer updating this story on fanfiction, for story updates please follow me on my tumblr or check my tumblr page occassionally. My tumblr name is: thelittleghostwithin


End file.
